Nevermind
by Kuro-Ghost
Summary: This is a story my friend and I typed a long time ago. It's pretty good according to us. Yaoi. SasuNaru. Don't like? Don't read.


Okay here's a story my friend Tabitha and I typed thorugh mail on Gosupermodel (website). This was our second one. I was just starting to get into Naruto at this time, so I didn't know everything about it, so you can laugh at my sad attempt to be Naruto. Sorry my part sucked.

Me: xxemoxxmoonlightxx (X)

Tabitha: Loganlover (L)

"hahaha...no" =speaking (of couse)

*words* =Thoughts

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

X: Naruto was sitting in the Ichiraku Ramen Shop eating Ramen  
while Sasuke was at his house thinking of something...

L: Sasuke looked out his bedroom window thinking about Naruto, kinda. He said, "I bet he is eating ramen right now." Sasuke laughed. Sasuke got up and headed out the door.

X: Naruto sighs and looks down into his ramen, and wonders what to do.  
"This is a boring day so far..." Naruto sighs again

L: Sasuke headed down towards the ramen shop knowing that he would be there. Once he got there he noticed Naruto looking down into his ramen bowl looking sad-ish. "Yo dobe! What are you doing over there by your self looking all sulkish?" Sasuke said with a smirk while walking over closer to Naruto.

X: Naruto looks up at Sasuke "sulkish? me? no! I'm fine, believe it!" smiles and continues eating, while glancing up at sasuke wondering if he bought that.

L: "Hum... Ok" Sits down next to Naruto. "I dont 'believe it'." Stares at Naruto a while. "Whats wrong?..."

X: "Nothing, anyway what does it matter to you?" looks up at Sasuke and then back down at his bowl. Naruto mumbles something...

L: "Uh, n-nothing, I was just wondering..." Sasuke thinks *Did he mumble something?* Sasuke looks at Naruto strangely and says "If nothing is wrong then why do you keep looking back down into your ramen bowl and not smiling?"

X: Naruto looks up at Sasuke and gives him a clearly fake smile "There happy?" Naruto rolls his eyes and looks back down into his ramen bowl. He mumbles something again.

L: Sasuke says "Quit mumbling something to your self! And dont do a clearly fake smile... Baka... Here I am, worryed about you and your being mean and consistent on not answering me and keeping something secret from me and that bothers me!" Sasuke looks a bit angry at Naruto but worryed at the same time. "... If you tell me whats wrong, I will do what ever you want with you, all day, ok?"

X: "Okay, okay...today is boring that's all..theres nothing to do and....and...uhh..nothing..that's all." Naruto looks at Sasuke a little scared,confused and worried.

L: "Ok, I still dont think that is all thats wrong but I will go with it for now. So, what do you want to do today so that its not boring?" Sasuke looks at Naruto with a tilted face.

X: "I don't know Sasuke, Have you seen Hinata today?" Naruto asked, Looking at Sasuke confused and then worried...

L: "Uhh... No, I have not seen Hinata today, why do you ask?" Sasuke looks at Naruto worried and confused.

X: "Lucky, I seen her earlier and she screamed and then she ran off..." Naruto looked at Sasuke "She...she..she scared me, but don't dare laugh or I'll kick your butt, believe it!" Naruto said, hoping Sasuke didn't laugh at him and partly wishing he had never told him.

L: Sasuke makes a weird smile. "Ok... I won't laugh, I promise. Um... Is that why are you sadish, because Hinata ran away screaming after she saw you? She does that every now and then anyways, I thought, I think she even started doing that to Neji the other day. Dont worry about it." Looks at Naruto conserned.

X: Naruto looks up at Sasuke "Really? oh.. and yeah that's why I was upset. I thought she hated me." Naruto smiles at Sasuke. "I still don't know what to do today..."

L: "Ok, tell me if something is bothering you again, you look odd when you are not smiling..." Sasuke looks around. "She doesn't hate you ok... Um well today we could go spy on Sakura and the girls, I think they are all over at Sakura's house today for a sleep over, Sakura told me. She won't leave me alone!..."

X: Naruto laughs. "Why would I want to spy on them? But okay sure lets go..." He looks at Sasuke and smiles.

L: "Because spying is fun?... Come on." Sasuke thinks *I am glade he smiled...* While walking to Sakura's, Sasuke asks "So Naruto, what do you think girls do at sleep overs?"

X: Naruto looks at Sasuke. "I don't know Sasuke, I bet Sakura only talks about you though." Naruto laughs.

L: Sasuke looks at Naruto ticked. "Your probley right... Grr, why that girl loves me so much, I will never know. Its really annoying how obbsessed she is with me." Sasuke looks away for a minute and then looks back. "Now that I think about it, almost all of the girls like me. I hate that... I only want the person that I like to like me back... GOD!"

X: Naruto stops walking and stands there. "S-Sasuke? Calm down...I'm kinda worried about you now...Who do you like? and are you sure they don't like you back? Like you said almost all the _girls _like you." Naruto looks at Sasuke and waits for his answer.

L: "Of course that person doesn't like me back, it's-... NEVER MIND! Why are you worryed about me, I am always calm, I am the cool and calm Sasuke... I am fine. Sorry." Sasuke puts his hand up to his face to cover from being embarrassed, but opens up one eye and looks at Naruto. "Wait, did you say that you where worried about me? Why would you be? I thought we where like rivals... Kinda."

X: "You were worried about me earlier, and I didn't ask you why. So don't you ask me why! And what person? who do you like?" Naruto looks at Sasuke and wonders who he could like.

L: "Why the heck do you care if I like some one or not?" Sasuke stares at Naruto.

X: "I don't!" Naruto looks down. "You just seemed kinda upset because they 'don't like you' as you said so I just wanted to know. Why won't you just tell me?" Naruto looks back up at Sasuke.

L: Sasuke looks oddly at Naruto and changes the subject. "You look like a lost little puppy... Its kinda cu- Oh look we are at Sakura's house..."

X: "What?! I look like a lost little puppy!? and it's kinda what?!?" Naruto freaks out and stares at Sasuke. "Yeah I guess we are here..."

L: "Stop asking so many questions..." Sasuke looks around to make sure no girls are coming to Sakura's. "It looks like they are all there... Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari; and even Kurenai, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune. Ok why are even the adult girls there?"

X: "Why should I know why they're there?" Naruto stands beside Sasuke. "What do we do now?"

L: Sasuke inches away a bit from Naruto. "I have no idea, I did not really think this through..." Sasuke sees Hinata, through Sakura's window, pulling out a book from her bag. The he goes and hides behind a bush. "Dobe, get over here so they dont see you... What do you think that book is?"

X: "Hmm maybe it's the book they write all the things they like about you in..." Naruto looks at Sasuke and hopes he doesn't get punched.

L: Sasuke looks at Naruto pissed. "I should punch you for that!... I really doubt that thats what it is though... And why do you like to tick me off knowing that it makes me want to hit you!?"

X: "You should, I don't think that's what it is either and you haven't hit me yet so I'm just waiting to see when, or if you do." Naruto smirks at Sasuke. "Do you think it's safe to look?"

L: Sasuke looks away from Naruto still ticked. "I have punched you before and I will again...!" Sasuke sees that all the girls are huddled around the book laughing. "What the?... Ok that bothers me, now I really dont want to know what the book is about..." Sasuke looks at the front of the book. "Uhh Naruto, the book has a picture of you and me on it! WHAT DOES THIS MEAN?!" Sasuke grabs Naruto and looks him straight in the eyes...

X: "I means it's about us" Naruto looks a bit worried "Uh..Sasuke? You okay?"

L: Sasuke looks at the window again. "I am fine, I am just a bit nervous is all! Is that ok with you?! What do you think the book says about us!? I am so going to kill them all!..." Sasuke looks kinda evilish now.

X: "That's fine with me and maybe you shouldn't kill them..." Naruto looks around to plan his escape route just in case Sasuke goes loco. "The book says..how the heck should I know?"

L: Sasuke breaths calmly. "Ok Naruto, I promise I want freak out on you again... They are talking about us... Hum I wounder what about? Can you think of anything? Wait, where is Sakura going?" Sasuke watches Sakura walk across her room to her closet and she pulls out some pictures and passes them out to everyone. "What are those pictures? Girls are weird."

X: Naruto looks at Sasuke "And you tell me not to ask so many questions? Why don't we find out what the pictures are?"

L: "Well this is different, and how do would we find out?!" Sasuke looks at Naruto with wonder and a smile.

X: "I don't know...aren't you supposed to be smart? you figure it out!" Naruto looks at Sasuke and tilts his head to the side a little.

L: "Well your the one who thought of it... Wait, now Tenten is on the move, she is heading out of Sakura's bedroom, where could she be going? Oh wait, I think I know how we could find out what the book is about and what the pictures are, we can use 'Sexy No Jutsu'... Wait, that makes us naked when we use that! Never mind..."

X: "Umm...okay then? well what could we do?" Naruto thinks... then he looks at Sasuke and keeps thinking.  
"I don't know...Wh don't we just tell Sakura you're here, she'll let you inside"

L: "And what if I dont want here to know that I am in distance of her to glomp me?! I told you she scares me, I dont like her, when will she see that I only like... Nevermind, again."  
Tenten comes up behind them: "We know you have been here the whole time, we planed that out when we made Sakura go tell you that we where having a sleep over. Now why dont you come inside!?" She lets out an evil laugh.  
Sasuke: "OMG! NO!"

X: Naruto is standing there confused. "You only like who?!" Naruto looks super confused.

L: Tenten says "I think everyone already knows who he likes but you, so why dont you just come inside and we all will show you?"  
"TENTEN, NO!" Sasuke screams while being dragged into Sakura's house by Tenten.

X: "Who does he like? I have to know!" Naruto is happy he's finally going find out who it is Sasuke likes. Naruro follows Tenten and Sasuke.

L: (Everyone is now in Sakura's bedroom)  
Sakura is standing up. "Oh yay! Ok guys the fun has finally begane!"  
"But before we do anything, Naruto here wants to know who Sasuke likes." Tenten says evil-like, sitting on Sakura's bed.  
Sakura nods. "Oh yes, we _have_ to just tell him! YAY!"  
"I will get you all for this!" Sasuke says angrily, standing in the corner of the room next to Naruto.  
Hinata goes wided eyed before letting out an "EACK!"  
Sasuke looks at her confused. "And...? Is that all you have to say?!"

X: Naruto is getting impatient. "uhh...will one of you tell me who Sasuke likes?!? I'm begining to think I'll never know..." With that said Naruto looks sad. "And what are you girls gonna do?"

L: Sakura smiles. "Oh we won't do much, just show you Hinata's book and my pictures."  
Hinata blushes.  
Sasuke tries to change the subject. "Really?! Do you do anything else?!"  
Tenten claps. "Oh guys, calm down, Naruto apparently wants to really know who Sasuke likes so I think we should tell him now instead of building up more suspence... So Naruto, the person Sasuke likes is..." Tenten gets cut off by Sasuke putting his hand over Tenten's mouth.  
Sasuke sighs. "I think I should be the one to tell him who it is... After all, it is who I like!"  
Hinata can't help but say "YAY!"  
Sasuke looks at all the fangirls strangely. "STOP IT! SIT DOWN! GOD! Whats wrong with you?!"... "Ok Naruto, the one I like is in this room but that are not a girl..." He clinches his teeth. "Its you... Are you happy now?!" Sasuke looks away.  
Hinata passes out.  
Every other girl throws their hands up in the air. "OMG! YAY!"

X: "Oh...okay..yeah, I'm happy now" Naruto looks down "Mainly cause I like you too, but I never knew you liked me.." Naruto looks back up and smiles at Sasuke.

L: Sasuke blinks, amazed. "I did not know you liked me back... I mean, thats why I never told you!" Sasuke runs and hugs Naruto.

X: Naruto hugs Sasuke back "I...I...Uh..I l-love you S-Sasuke."

L: Sasuke Smiles. "I love you to Naruto!" Sasuke kisses Naruto.  
Every girl in the room goes "Aw!"  
Hinata: wakes up from being passes out. "Its finally true! YES!"

-------------------------------

Yeah I know it's not the best in the world but hey, it's something. Sorry if there's any misspellings I double checked it but I miss somethings sometimes.

Bye! But before you go, could you maybe reveiw?

No? Okay then, thanks for reading!

Yes? Okay press the button and type!


End file.
